


Dictionary

by y3llowdaisi3s



Series: Little Lion Man [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/pseuds/y3llowdaisi3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few weeks after "Snow", Draco finally gets to spend time with Hermione at an After Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to OTP Boot Camp Challenge for want

When Warrington handed some white pills to everyone at the beginning of the After Party, Draco wasn't really sure what to expect. It definitely wasn't this. He just wanted to dance, and hug, and kiss, and just spread the love.

It was very un-Malfoy.

But he couldn't really help it. This... this pill was supposed to do that.

What made the whole spread- the-love idea even better though, and absolutely worth being as un-Malfoy as possible, was that Tracey had brought Granger along and they both took some too!

Who would have thought Granger had it in her?

And now, his love spreading self was stalking her around the room. From the drinks table to a corner stuffed with Pucey and his wife.

She had one of those plastic red cups in her hand, and she was laughing and giggling, and slowly getting into the love spreading business. She kept rubbing her hand up Tracey's arm, and while he would love for that to continue, he really didn't like how Pucey's eyes zoned in on the interaction.

No, if there would be any three-way action going on, he would be the bloke involved, thank you very much.

He skipped over - he would deny it later, or simply blame the drugs - and grabbed that hand and pulled her away from Pucey's eyes to the opposite corner of the room.

When Hermione turned to see who stole her away from the soft arm, she saw that it was Malfoy and she just smiled brightly, which stopped him in his tracks.

"Hi Draco. Do you know what kidnapping means?"

He shook his head.

"It means to steal or carry off," She mused, and rubbed his arm, it was softer than Tracey's. "Did you kidnap me?"

He liked what she was doing to his arm. It felt nice. He rubbed her palm with the thumb that was still holding her other hand.

When he realised she was talking to him, and played back what she had said, he shook his head.

She giggled, still rubbing his arms with one hand. She put down her plastic cup, and rubbed his other arm with the now free hand. "Do you know what ecstasy is?"

He nodded again. It was that lovely pill that makes you want to spread the love. And it's also what her touch and smile was doing to him. He couldn't decide which was a better definition.

"Do you know what a mute is?" She asked, trailing her fingers along his arm instead of rubbing it. She enjoyed the sensation it was causing.

Oh, he knew that one, and nodded. He also liked her fingers. He let go of her hand and trailed his fingers up her arm as well, which distracted him from answering.

"A mute is a person incapable of speech. Are you a mute?" She stopped trailing her fingers, she was enjoying Draco doing it too much.

He shook his head, and he started to play with her hair with his other hand. He stepped forward and whispered into her ear, "Do you know what pleasure is?"

Hermione gasped, his words tickled her ear. She was the mute now, so she merely nodded.

"Pleasure is what I'm doing to you right now."

Yes, she could agree with that. She nodded again and stepped closer to him so they were chest to chest. Well, head to chest, when did he get so tall? Did he always smell this good? Did he feel this nice when I slapped him all those years ago? She wondered what his face felt like, and reached for his cheek.

He let her pet his face twice before grabbing her wrist and putting it back to her side and then stroked her arm, "Do you know what beautiful is?"

You, she wanted to say, but one of his hands was rubbing her lower back and his other had grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back so that she was staring into his eyes.

He leaned forward and whispered into her lips, "You're beautiful" and proceeded to spread the love.


End file.
